Conventional swimming pools typically include a water filtration system. Water filtration systems generally include a pump which circulates water within the swimming pool, causing the swimming pool water to pass through a variety of filters and filtering media. One filtering device common to most swimming pools is a pool skimmer, which is typically installed in the side wall of the swimming pool at or about the desired water level. Conventional pool skimmer devices may generally include a “trap” installed adjacent to an opening in the side wall of the swimming pool, wherein a flap door may be installed in the opening which allows surface debris to float over the door and into the trap. Once the debris has floated over the door, the door closes the opening as water and debris attempt to egress from trap, thus preventing the debris from returning to the swimming pool area. Normally, a strainer or skimmer basket can be inserted in the trap to act as a primary filter device in collecting items and debris in the trap. Depending upon the time of year and the amount of debris allowed to enter the pool, pool skimmer baskets may need to be emptied as often as once a day, but in any event, skimmer baskets should normally be emptied on a regular basis.
Skimmer baskets generally include an open top, a cylindrical body portion, and a bottom portion formed integrally with the body portion. The body and bottom portions define a rigid grid-like structure with a great number of perforations that allow passage of water through the basket, while capturing items or debris inside the basket. Perforation size of known skimmer baskets ranges generally between about 1 mm and about 5 mm. Users may select skimmer baskets with a suitable perforation size at their choice depending upon their needs or preference.
In addition to the pool skimmer, filtration systems typically include a lint basket and a filter disposed adjacent the pump. Such lint baskets or filters typically have a filter rating finer than skimmer baskets, and thus are suitable for filtering finer debris that passes a skimmer basket. Such lint baskets or filters should be cleaned regularly during the operation. As a consequence, if the user utilizes a skimmer basket having perforations finer than conventional skimmer baskets, the cleaning cycle of the filter and/or the lint basket (conventionally called as a “filter cycle”) becomes longer since less amount of debris, only those smaller than the perforation size of the basket, passes the skimmer basket and accumulates within the filter and/or the lint basket. On the contrary, if the user utilizes a skimmer basket with larger perforations, the filter cleaning cycle becomes shorter. Conventional skimmer baskets were sold by the piece in the market. Thus, pool operators typically purchase several skimmer baskets with different perforation sizes according to their cleaning needs and preference.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a pool skimmer basket kit, which includes a plurality of skimmer baskets with different perforation sizes to meet various pool cleaning needs.